Don't Breathe
by SoccerDancer63
Summary: Don't talk. They might hear you. Don't draw attention. They might hurt you. Bella Swan's life revolves around this. Bella has been locked in an insane asylum for 10 years. Edward Cullen is a vampire that just so happens to become a new doctor at the insane asylum. Bella sees Edward as one of the vampires that killed her parents. Will they be able to see through Bella's past?
1. Eyes

**Don't Breathe**

**Summary: Don't talk. They might hear you. Don't draw attention. They might hurt you. Don't **_**do**_** anything. Bella Swan's life revolves around this, and it has kept her alive as far as she's concerned. Bella has been locked in an insane asylum for ten years because she is considered crazy and dangerous. Edward Cullen is a vampire that just so happens to become a new doctor at the insane asylum, and sees Bella as an incredibly intriguing and beautiful creature. Bella sees Edward as one of the vampires that killed her parents. Will he see through her insanity, and she through her past?**

**Hey guys! I thought since my other story was such a hit, I would start another one! Please enjoy, review and read! God bless everyone! 3**

**Chapter 1: Eyes**

Life has a bizarre humor. It's a lot like rollercoaster. As you go up the first hill, you feel so much excitement that you think you might burst. Then, right before you go down, you can't help but think: _Somebody, get me the freak off this thing! _It's too late, though. You're already going down that huge hill, and, while others are laughing, you feel like crying. No more excitement, now, is there?

That's exactly what my life felt like. Only, it was worse. I knew I wasn't as crazy as some people here, but there was defiantly something wrong with me. Sometimes, it felt like I was getting knocked into the backseat, and somebody else had control of the wheel. And that somebody was ready to run over anybody who was in their way to get to their destination.

Yep, life was hilarious.

I haven't always been like this, but it's been a while since I've felt normal. I'm seventeen; I came to Saint Mary's when I was seven. I really don't have any friends; unless you count a thirteen year old girl that says she sees pretty flowers, and a woman in her mid-thirties that is somewhat stable. If you could call any of us stable, that is.

One of the nurses, Angela, was also kind of friendly. She's one of the only ones I could tolerate, and I could tell she was thankful that no one really disliked or hated her. It was mostly the nurses that shied away from us like we were the plague that got on everybody's nerves. When I felt frustrated, I would occasionally imagine slitting their throats and feeding them to the wolves. See what I mean by the whole 'not completely crazy, but not entirely normal, either' thing?

Anyways, at the moment I was sitting in another one of the white rooms they planted us in, reading 'Romeo and Juliet'. Most doctors didn't recommend the insane read, but I knew most of them were secretly hoping all the patients would become so crazy they were transferred somewhere else. Each day the doctors waited until our craziness would overcome us, and they could relax with the decrease of people. That would be the day we were moved to the next hospital, where I heard they had cushioned rooms. Apparently, doctors think the soft plush will stop us from hurting ourselves.

Looking through the window that let me observe the hallway, I noticed a couple doctors standing outside my door. They appeared to be arguing, but I couldn't comprehend what their quarrel was about. Maybe one of the more violent ones had escaped, or hurt someone, I mused to myself. Chewing on my lip, I turned away from the window and started to flip through my book carelessly.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. No one had ever knocked, so my head immediately shot up in surprise. Even Angela had not knocked for fear of being scolded by the head doctor, Dr. Scott. Then, there was a low chuckle, and the door was pushed aside. It revealed Dr. Scott and the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. My eyes instantly grew wide with terror. The man was pale white, with a lean body, but was still masculine. If I looked into his eyes, I could probably see the scarlet color of blood.

What I haven't told you is why I'm in an insane asylum when I'm mostly_ normal_. Other than losing control of my body sometimes, but let's overlook that. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? As I told you before, I came here when I was seven. I was one of the youngest to ever attend Saint Mary's, but that didn't matter. I would've gone to an orphanage and been adopted, had I not had such a big mouth. I often find myself wanting to go back in time, and zip my mouth shut.

You see, it happened when I was sitting next to my dad on the couch, watching movies. Mom was in the kitchen; making dinner like she did every night. I recall feeling excitement build into my chest when I heard she was making my favorite dinner, and I was practically bouncing off the walls in my anticipation. It's really strange how one day something is so amazing, and then the next, your mind just doesn't have the room to care. That's how I often feel.

The doorbell had rung with a shrill screech and I ran to answer it. Daddy told me to wait for him, but I didn't listen. I was far too young to understand the danger that awaited me outside that door, and it will taunt for as long as I live. I doubt even my father could have anticipated what occurred next.

The door revealed a young man with pale skin and brown hair. His eyes glowered into my own pair with an unbelievable darkness that would be considered evil. They were a scarlet red, bright and alive with purpose. My heartbeat had skyrocketed in terror, and I fearfully hid behind my father's legs in absolute panic.

Dad yelled for me to warn Mom, and run to our neighbor's house with her. I had tried to find the bravery to do as he had said, but I couldn't find the strength. My bold father eventually picked me up, and sprinted to the kitchen frantically. When we arrived to our destination, the heartless stranger was standing above Mom with a sickening smile, which made the blood inside his mouth visible. The red substance covered the kitchen, and Dad had to literally force me to hide from the unwanted guest.

After I realized I was in incredible danger, I scampered down the hall hastily. While I darted down the long passage, I heard a bloodcurdling scream that belonged to my father. I ignored the sound, even though I felt my very being break at it. Gasping for air, I made the mistake of glancing behind me. Less than an inch from me was the horrible stranger who had just killed my parents.

His bloodstained lips curled into a feral sneer, which made me feel even more frightened. His hand reached for my face, and he trailed his elegant finger down the side of my cheek, leaving me with absolutely no control over my limbs. The horrible stranger leaned down, and whispered in my ear, "I will come back for you, my dear. Your blood smells wonderful now, but think about how it would taste once you've matured. Until we meet again, my dear."

After that, I called the police. They refused to believe that the man had bitten my parents (and possibly drank their blood), and I recall crying out in anger. I had dashed to the kitchen in fury, grabbed a knife, and stabbed a police officer in the side. That was precisely when my self-control had been lost, and when I had been sent here. You'd think they would have been easier on me with the whole just-lost-my-parents thing, but I guess there's no sympathy left in the world. I'd also like to point out that the officer lived, so I must not be that bad.

Dr. Scott (and the new comer that I was petrified of) smiled at me politely, and I felt my heartbeat quicken. I didn't dare look above the new comer's lips, for fear of the intense red eyes I was certain I'd glimpse of if I _did_ dare to. Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat, I looked Dr. Scott instead.

Dr. Scott was similar to a brooding leprechaun, in a way. His hair was a bright red that looked identical to orange, and his skin was often sunburnt. In all the years I had known him, I had never seen him smile with genuine happiness, and you could tell he hated his job with a passion. Not that I would love either, but at least I would try to convince the patients I cared about them. Dr. Scott defiantly did not.

"Isabella, I would like you to meet our newest edition to our staff. His name is Edward Cullen, and he will be with us for the rest of the year," Dr. Scott announced proudly, and I felt the fear start to rise as he talked. I seriously did _not _want a vampire anywhere near me, let alone be near him for an entire year.

"Don't call me Isabella," I mumbled, looking down at my book once again. Of course, Dr. Scott just can't leave me alone, now could he? That would be far too nice.

"Isabella, say hello," Dr. Scott reprimanded me in a strict one that sent a shiver down most people's spines, but I didn't even flinch.

"Hello, Edward." Saying his name out loud felt good, almost right for some reason. I didn't understand the feeling that suddenly coursed through my veins at the sound of name rolling off my tongue, but I knew felt completely enchanting.

"Look at his eyes when you speak, Isabella," Dr. Scott ordered me sternly. I ignored the annoyance building up inside me when he called me by my full name, and reluctantly obeyed.

Sighing, I slowly tilted my head toward Edward, and spoke, "Hello, Ed-" I stopped short as I stared into otherworldly eyes, astonished beyond words.

**Did you like the first chapter? Let me know by R&R. I need one little review to post the next chapter. Love you all.**


	2. Red

**Hey guys! I'm so surprised by all the great reviews! I'm really excited for the next chapter, and I hope you are too! Sorry about not updating lately; I've had writer's block! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Everything is Stephanie Meyer's, except the plot! Sorry about forgetting to say that last chapter! 3**

**Chapter 2: Red**

As I stared into two golden orbs that entranced me, I felt my brain swirl in confusion. His eyes should have been red; contacts could not hide the terrifying scarlet color that I should have been seeing at that moment. I couldn't believe otherwise, or I would fall into the hands of doubt. The one thing that I knew was that I would not and could not doubt what had murdered my parents.

Shaking with sheer bewilderment, I felt the feeling of pure hate and loathing course through my blood. Whenever my body was taken over by some unseen force, this was usually the sensation I felt. Holding my breath, I waited for craziness of being controlled. I often wondered if the vampire that had killed my parents had caused this, but I doubted that. I was probably just looking for excuses when it came to my insanity.

The animal within me finally broke free, and it wanted out. It was frustrated with the confinement that came with being powerless ninety percent of the time. It wanted a body it could control every second of the day, not a body that wasn't even in its complete possession. As often as I tried, I could not bring myself to understand the feeling of being entirely powerless, though most would think I of all people would.

I watched silently as my body was forced to scream viciously and attack Dr. Scott. I managed to accomplish a bloody nose and black eye before Edward held me back with ease. My body shoved violently against him, but my strength wasn't even in the same stratosphere as his. I clawed violently at his powerful arms, but his hold was unbreakable.

Dr. Scott eventually recovered, smiling apologetically at Edward as he replaced Edward's hands with his own. I glared at him cruelly, relishing in the feeling of being feared. Or so my bipolar side was. I, on the other hand, was completely shocked that my outbreak had even occurred. Lately, I was doing a better job of keeping the insane part of my brain in hiding. I guess I wasn't doing as great a job as I had previously thought, though, considering my attack on Dr. Scott.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, she doesn't usually react this way to newcomers. I don't know what compelled her to act so rashly," Dr. Scott told Edward in a tight voice, which I assumed was either because embarrassment, or restraining me. Probably the latter.

With sudden attentiveness, I felt a slow, frightening shiver rack through my body as I started to regain control. As soon as I felt the evil darkness, I understood that I was starting to reclaim my senses. It was a strange transition, transferring back to my former self. With the little sense of power I had at the moment, I bit my lip to prevent the animal that was inside me from shrieking out in rage.

After I felt my body grant me complete power again, black spots began to crowd my vision. Shaking my head wildly, no longer listening to Edward and Dr. Scott's conversation, I tried to force the black dots to disappear, but my exertion came to no avail. After another few short moments, I could no longer see past the darkness that surrounded me.

_Pretty man... but why are his eyes red, Daddy? Why is Mommy red? Why is everything red? Wait, Mommy said the red is blood. Blood keeps you alive, doesn't it? Then why is Mommy's blood leaving her? I have to help Mommy, but Daddy says to go. What about Mommy, though? Who will take care of her? Who will take care of me? Daddy will take care of Mommy… so I should go, right? Go away from the pretty, but mean man. Go away from the red…_

"Ah!" I shot up straight in my iron hard bed, my heart running a marathon in my chest. I continuously had this dream, my mind racing back to the thoughts that had seemed so correct then, but now seemed foolish and ignorant. I should have protected Mom, should have done something. Anything was better than what I did do.

"Are feeling alright, Bella?" asked a velvety voice that immediately sent a tremor down my spine. My breathing caught in my throat, realizing it obviously wasn't Dr. Scott. His voice was far less… captivating, and he would never spare me by recognizing me by a name I actually liked.

"How do you know my name?" I practically growled, unconsciously deciding to change my fear into anger and turn it on him. But instead of the usual forced smile Dr. Scott would make, I was faced with an air of calm and careful blankness. It looked as if he felt nothing in response to my harsh words. Or maybe he didn't want me to see his reaction. Either way, I didn't care. I was too frustrated and upset with my nightmare to deal with Edward the _Vampire_.

"I know because I listened to Dr. Scott. You do remember when he introduced us, don't you?" he asked with no emotion at all except maybe a little irritation when explaining himself.

"Yes, I do. I also recall how he introduced me as _Isabella_, not Bella. I may be insane, but I'm not stupid," I hissed, annoyed and frightened by this new doctor/vampire. I was beginning to realize I was enduring many emotions lately. Too many sentiments for me to feel comfortable with. Maybe Dr. Scott would get his wish, and I would be transferred to another hospital because my condition was getting worse.

Lifting my eyes back to Edward's, I caught the hint of the fear and overwhelmed sensation I was enduring at the moment. It was understandable. Our situation was similar to one in which the best checker player in the world played against a rooky. The better player became cocky, and the rooky beat the other guy because of his own stupidity.

I stared into Edward's eyes thoughtfully, becoming uncomfortable with the dark, butterscotch essence that was staring back into my own dull orbs. Abruptly deciding that his deep, golden eyes were far too disturbing to go unmentioned, I concluded that I should confront him about it immediately.

Taking a shaky breath, I began my interrogation. "I also recall that your kind is supposed to have horrendous red eyes. Are you wearing contacts or something?" I asked in a serious voice, tilting my head in curiosity while Edward became even more distraught.

"W-w-what do you mean?" he whispered, barely audible. I was almost certain I had shocked him into complete silence, but then he continued. "I knew your symptoms were too similar to if you had encountered him, but I was being naïve. I didn't want to believe he was really doing this around the country so thoughtlessly…,"

"Who's 'him?'" I inquired, desperately trying to understand his words, but it was all gibberish to me. What symptoms did I possess that revealed I had faced a vampire? Anyone who had watched their parents be brutally murdered before their eyes would probably end up where I was at the moment: locked up in the loony bin trying to stay out of the _extra_ crazy place.

"You tell me, you're the one that met him. Now, do you know where your files might be?" Edward was looking at me expectantly, like they would actually _tell_ me where they kept my records. They didn't even trust me enough to inform me where the main cafeteria was at, let alone the evidence that held me like a chain to this place. Shooting him an incredulous look, I tried feebly to tell with my eyes that his question was ridiculous.

Before I could actually answer him, though, Dr. Scott burst into the room. I wasn't too surprised because he was my main doctor; meaning he was practically my _only_ doctor. Unable to look at the damage I had done to his appearance until the last second, I waited until he verbally ordered me to look up from the ground and keep my head held high. It wasn't until I witnessed his face that I very nearly had a heart attack.

His face held no blemish that wasn't natural at all; almost as if I had never attacked him so violently and randomly. He was perfectly calm and didn't show an ounce of fear if he was experiencing any. Seeing my confused expression, he shook his head, obviously annoyed with whatever task he was about to begin.

Turning his entire body towards me, he began hastily, "Isabella, whatever reason you are looking at me so strangely isn't real. As I have told you a billion times, it was merely a hallucination. It was a figment of your imagination, in which you probably created due to how your parents died." Glaring fiercely at him, I shook my head side to side about a million times, refusing to believe his words.

Dr. Scott had never told me any of that, even though he claimed to have had. And hallucinations were not one of my characteristics listed in my files. I just _knew_ they weren't because they couldn't be. Could they? No, no, I did _not_ have hallucinations. I may have an alter ego, anxiety, and be locked in an insane asylum, but I refused to think I had hallucinations. I could handle everything else, but one more thing listed as to why I was considered crazy, and I would break.

"You can never remember when I tell you that it's usually a hallucination if something violent or horrible happened, but you don't ever believe me anyways. As soon as you go to sleep, your subconscious rules even the _thought_ of it out of your head," Dr. Scott told me, annoyance coming off of him in waves. I didn't care, though. I didn't believe his story for one second. He always had it in for me anyway; he was probably trying to make me worse than I already was.

"I don't believe you," I stated defiantly, tilting my chin up to look him dead in the eye. Anger flashed in his eyes briefly but he then put on a cool façade. I had almost forgotten Edward was in the room until he voiced his opinion on the subject.

"Will you believe _me_?" Edward asked, forcing both mine and Dr. Scott's heads to snap up in surprise. Without allowing me time to think about my answer, Edward quickly continued, "Can I please speak to Bella alone, Dr. Scott?"

Waiting for Dr. Scott to give a definite no to Edward, I was shocked beyond words when Dr. Scott agreed to quietly exit the room. Turning to Edward, I chewed on my lip nervously. As unbelievable as it sounds, I was fairly shy when it came to strangers. I couldn't understand what made Edward different, besides the fact that he was a vampire. I suppose maybe that was the reason I felt so bold around him, but that just didn't feel like that was the correct answer.

"Okay, what did the vampire that attacked your family look like?" Edward probed, not wasting a second with Dr. Scott out of the room. But I didn't think it was fair that he got to acquire his answers, even though I didn't get even _one_ of my questions answered.

"I'm not going to tell you until you answer my questions first," I retorted, watching his face gather into a dread unlike any other. So, he knew how this conversation was going to go. Good for him.

"I'm only asking for your own safety," Edward practically growled at me. After a couple seconds of silence, his head shot up and you could practically see a light bulb above his head. "How about for each answer you give me, I give you one in return?" After thinking it through quickly, I decided that was probably the best solution to our dilemma. After a quick nod of my head, I began my description of the murderer of my parents.

"He had light brown hair, but it was almost … scraggly, in a way. It would look similar to if he had just got out of bed and then walked on over to my house. He had pale skin and scarlet red eyes, but you already knew that. He had a sharp jaw and nose. He was probably around 5'8, 5'9. He was really lean, and he was wearing jeans and a hoodie. That's all I know, so…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say next.

"I hunt animals, not humans," Edward confessed, looking into my eyes so intensely, I realized the floor looked very interesting. Trying to get a grip, I kept my eyes down as I spoke.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to kill innocent people. There was a time when I believed murdering _un-_innocent was alright, but I soon understood that taking any thinking, living thing's life isn't alright. No matter what crimes they have committed, no one deserves to have their life ripped away from them," he whispered so quietly, I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"Is that the only reason?" I breathed, trying to see the façade he put on to fool the world. I didn't want to be a part of that world, though. More than anything, I wanted know who he truly he was. Irrationally, I hoped someday I could know his favorite color, his hobbies, everything about him. I desired to know what it felt like to watch the world pass through your eyes, ever-changing, but still remember it from your time. What was his birthday? _When _was his birthday? I wanted to know every single detail, good and bad, about him.

So we continued on, going back and forth until all his questions were answered. He kept his questions strictly related to the other vampire, but I on the other hand could not. I not only learned from his direct responses, but from how he executed everything. I quickly discovered that he was compassionate and brave. He informed me that he had a large family of brother and sisters, and that he would do anything for them, even if they wouldn't return the favor.

I also found that he enjoyed playing the piano and collecting cars. Soon after I was notified that Edward had graduated medical school twice, the bell shrilled, signaling that it was the end of the day for doctors and patients alike. Edward said a quick goodbye and left, leaving me alone in the quiet darkness.

Ignoring the banging of other, more extreme patients, I settled into my pajamas that consisted of white pants and a long sleeved shirt that felt like paper on my skin. I fell onto my steel bed, yawning excessively. Laying my head on my pillow, I thought about how amazing Edward was. I had only known him for a day, but I already felt as if I had met him a million years ago.

I knew now that not all vampires were as bad and horrible as I had originally thought, thanks to Edward. So, that night, for the first time in ten years, I slept soundly and silently, in complete bliss. If only I had known what was coming…

**Hey guys! I'm so happy with this chapter, and I really hope you enjoy it. I worked very hard on it, and I think it's one of my best chapters so far in my Fanfiction career. Hope you do, too! If you have any ideas you would like me to do in any future chapters, I'm all ears. Plz r&r. 3 you all! **


	3. Ordinary Day

**Hi everybody! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I am the definition of writer's block! So, after you read this chapter, please give some ideas for the next chapter! Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer 'cept the plot! **

**Chapter 3: A Normal Day **

_I was in a beautiful house._

_ The walls were a gorgeous cream white, giving off a welcoming tone instead of the hostile white walls that supported the asylum and its various rooms. As I treaded deeper into the perfect house, I found it to be immensely large. Winding stairs lead me to the second story, which was just as magnificent as the first. The house's utter faultlessness was a bit unnerving. _

_Ambling down the hallway, I found many doors leading to multiple rooms. As I entered the last door in the hallway, I found it to be filled with rows upon rows of CDs and albums. A huge, expensive-looking stereo resided in the center of the bookcase that held the music. I stared in wonder, completely awestruck at my new discovery. And that wasn't even half of the room._

_ On the other side of the room was a large, leather black couch. I fell in love with it the moment I set eyes on it. I knew if I were to ever escape the asylum, I would find this couch and steal it. Of course I would be the only person on earth thinking that in her first moments of freedom, she would steal a couch, possibly flushing her newfound freedom down the drain. I guess that's me for you, then._

_ The carpet was an incredible gold, with countless CDs and books scattered across it. The room was had a good balance of neat and chaotic. The room wasn't organized to the last detail, but it wasn't impossible to see the floor. It made me smile to think of this stability. Most people tended to go overboard or otherwise on everything, but this person was effortlessly even._

_ One of the walls was made of complete glass, giving me a view of the endless forest surrounding the house. There was door beside the bookcase of music and was made of glass just as the walls had been. The only thing that struck me as odd, was that the doors led out onto nothing. There was no balcony, but it strangely fit the room. The rest of the room consisted of bookshelves holding books and knickknacks. _

_ Sighing, I padded over to the couch, relaxing into its comfortable cushions. I almost moaned with bliss as I settled into it, closing my eyes, wishing for sleep to come…_

With a start, I woke from my heavenly dream. I had never wanted it to end; of course, I woke on a hard bed, desperately missing my leather couch. Everything in my dream had been so beautiful, so magical. I was also still recovering from the shock of having a dream. The closest I had ever gotten to _dreaming _was dreamless sleep. Trust me, it was a dream compared to my nightmares that routinely haunted me beneath my closed eyelids. 

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I was informed it was 7:05 AM. Desperate to drift back into my dream, I rolled over on my small bed. Although, in the next five or so minutes, a nurse knocked on the door, telling me that I had to up for breakfast in about twenty minutes. Grumbling an "Okay," I rolled out of my bed, promptly landing on the floor.

Pulling myself to my feet, I crossed the room to the bathroom, struggling to keep my eyelids open. At 7:20 my hair was damp, but in a ponytail and my teeth were brushed. My white bed sheets were made and my only pillow was fluffed. I wore a blue hoodie and dark wash jeans that fit me perfectly.

Strolling through the halls, I grabbed a cup of watery coffee from the nurses' station, wincing at the taste. Continuing my morning routine, I headed to the cafeteria.

Our cafeteria is a bit like a high school's. You have your strange, psychotic kids who wouldn't think twice about killing you in your sleep, which is about five percent of the lunchroom. Really, what is the difference between this place and high school?

Then, of course, you have the depressed, pitiful teens that may or may not attempt suicide on a regular basis. They cover about eighty percent of the lunchroom because they're very common. They stay here for two to three days, depending on the circumstances. There are always new ones, though, so don't worry; we won't run out of them any time soon.

The other fifteen percent of patients either have anxiety, hallucinations, or any other number of problems. I'm in this category. I usually sit next to that thirteen year-old that I mentioned earlier and the thirty year-old woman. I find comfort in the girl because I was stuck in here, too, when I was thirteen. I guess she reminds me of myself a little bit.

The thirty year-old is a different story. She had arrived when I did, and she kind of mothered me. She was also my friend. I guess I kind of mothered the thirteen year-old, too, if I thought about it. What can I say? I like children.

The girl's name was Sally and the woman's name was Melinda. I sat down in between them, making small talk among the table. Grabbing my plastic spoon, I poured my milk into the cereal, and wolfed it all down.

"Slow down there, your stomach might hurt if you eat it all at once," Melinda warned, and in response, I only made a face at her and continued eating.

After I had finished my food, I lowered my voice to a whisper and asked her, "Have you heard about that new doctor? His name is Edward Cullen?"

"No, I haven't. Why? Have you?"

"Well, I don't know."

"How can you not know? Are you going senile already?" She inquired, looking all too serious for her question. I stuck my tongue out at her and stood, walking towards the trash can. After I had thrown away my plastic spoon and plastic cereal bowl, I turned to leave the room. As soon as I turned around, though, I hastily ran into a rock hard chest.

Strong arms caught me before I could bounce off his chest and onto the floor. Looking up dizzily, I found myself staring into Edward's butterscotch eyes. I forgot my original pain, too dazzled by all that was him to let the ache occur to me. I saw his mouth moving, but I heard no words come out. I could only stare at him and his absolute flawlessness.

"Bella? Hello? Are you alright?" Edward called to me, breaking me out of my trance. I found that his eyes were laced with amusement, but a bit of worry lingered. I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized I'd been too busy staring at him to be able to listen to him. Smooth, Bella, really smooth.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I pulled away from him quickly, and pushed through the exit doors, determined to hold onto the shreds of dignity I still had.

I still had about forty-five minutes to kill before I met up with my usual councilor. Deciding to grab a few extra z's, I headed back to my room to pass the time. As I arrived to my destination, I pulled the door open and sought refuge underneath my blankets and pillow. Yawning, I fell asleep rather quickly.

"BELLA! Wake up! It's time to face the day!" screamed none other than Angelia the Nurse. She may be a little shy, but her voice was as loud as any cheerleader's.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up, I'm getting up." My scratchy voice sounded strange in the small room, echoing off the walls and creating an even more alien tone to my voice. Sitting up, I glanced at the clock to find that I had missed my scheduled counseling appointment by an hour and a half. Looking sheepishly at Angelia, I straightened my clothes and walked to the door, gesturing for her to exit first. Rolling her eyes at me, she continued her regular schedule, which included getting me up every time I missed my classes or counseling because I was taking a little cat-nap.

Shutting the door behind me, I rounded the corner towards the "Anxiety and Traumatized" room, seeing as it began in about ten or fifteen minutes. Looking through the small window on the door, I saw the class sitting on the floor in a circle. They looked like preschoolers on show-and-tell day and that was putting it nicely.

In the middle of the circle sat Edward, smiling at everyone encouragingly. A smile playing on my lips, I sat down on the plastic chairs that rested outside each classroom and waited for the class to be dismissed. Watching the group as it went around the room, I saw that each person was saying something, but I wasn't exactly sure _what_. My brow furrowed in concentration as I tried to understand what they could possibly be doing in there.

Suddenly, the door burst open as twenty to thirty kids, teens, and adults piled out of the room. Jumping up, I waited until everyone had exited the room before I allowed myself to enter. Skipping in, I grinned and greeted a very exhausted-looking Edward. He was sitting at his desk, writing impossibly fast and beautifully on some papers that appeared to be fairly important. He looked up briefly at me, mumbling a quick "hello" before going back to his work.

"Where is Dr. Scott? I thought he was supposed to teach, like he always does?" I questioned, feeling a bit bored and jaded. Edward's silence was beginning to feel like an irritating bug that refused to leave, leaving me feeling empty and longing for his velvet voice to speak freely instead of this clipped and stressed tone.

"I'll be taking over the class for a little while, if that's alright?" he asked me teasingly, flashing a crooked smile my way. I beamed back, overjoyed that he was finally opening up to me at last. Walking to his desk, I looked over Edward's shoulder at the papers that seemed so imperative to him. I couldn't make out anything but something about a release from the asylum because his hands were in the way.

"What're you working on that's so important?" I inquired, feeling suspicious.

"Nothing of relevance. What're you doing, missing your counseling appointments?"

"Who told you about that?" I growled, furious with whoever had given up my secret to a new, seductive doctor.

"Oh, yes. I haven't told you this yet, have I, love? I am able to read minds. Some vampires have special gifts that intensify when they become vampires, as I have just told you." He chuckled at my expression, although this revelation was all but funny. I was too embarrassed to even look at him. He must have thought I was some silly, love-struck little girl. After all, I _was_ still feeling the effects that my body had to him calling me 'love.'

"Don't fret, I can't read your mind for some strange reason. It's actually quite frustrating, really." His eyes found mine as relief greater than anything I have ever known flowed through me. I found myself still looking at the floor, though I didn't understand why. I was no longer humiliated, but I could still feel my cheeks burning. Slowly, I felt hid index and middle finger tilting my chin up so I was looking directly at him, no farther away than a couple of inches. Just as he began to lean toward me, though, one of my peers walked in and we jumped apart.

I whispered a quick greeting to the girl and went to take my usual seat beside the window, near the back. It was raining outside, and it looked to be extremely cold. The dark clouds engulfed everything, leaving nothing but darkness and a dreary sky behind in its wake.

Edward's exercise turned out to be the classic "sit around in a circle and tell what happened to you that made you so messed up." Mine, as usual, was the worst by far. Some were pretty sad and depressing, but most didn't even come close to my story. I guess that's why I've been in here so long, though.

At the end of the day, I practically ran to my room. I brushed my teeth quickly and changed into my pajamas, hoping to fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. Hoping doesn't always work, though. I laid on my bed for hours replaying that moment in my mind where Edward and I were only inches apart, sighing in satisfaction every time I got towards the end.

Now, this may sound pretty sad, but I'll be honest: that moment between Edward and I was the best thing I've ever endured through in my entire life.


End file.
